Suna
by Jasper Collen
Summary: Gaara, likes... loves? Naruto? Is he getting a crush on the blond boy? ... Not that he wants to know. Look out for: No Ramen in Suna. The sequel to Suna
1. Suna

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if you think/though l did you are a ramen obsessed moron**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I would appreciate nice words and some criticisms. If you "flam" me I will laugh at you.  
**

* * *

Ichiraku ramen wasn't exactly Gaara's favorite place to eat with his new friend, Naruto. But at least they had really great pork.  
Gaara loves his meat.

The red head smiled to himself. Shukaku was gone, he'd had a decent night's rest, and now his favorite little leaf ninja was buying him dinner.  
He didn't do much talking, so naturally, Naruto was picking up the slack and chatting up a storm. Most of it little questions about usless information about Gaara.

What's your favorite color?

Why is your hair red?

How long did it take to become kazekage?

What's your favorite food?

He'd humor Naruto by answering bluntly, "Maroon, I was born that way, two years, beef tounge and liver."

Naruto made a face worthy of "Most disguted of the century" award.  
"Beef tounge? Liver?! Yuck!" He exclaimed.

"Hm." Gaara grunted, "Your turn. Same questions."

Naruto smiled, he was happy the red haired boy was taking an interest in there conversation, "My favorite color is blue, my hair isn't red it's is lusciously blond" Naruto curled his fingers in his hair.  
"I'm not Kazekage but I will be Hokage! And my favorite food is ramen, but I especially like miso ramen!" Naruto finished with excitement, Gaara just had a smirk on his face.

"So Gaara, why"  
"Why? what"  
"Why would you choses beef tongue and liver as your favorite food, when it can de delicious, nutritious, melt-in-your-mouth ramen?!"

Gaara pondered for the logical reason why he didn't obsess over the noodles like his friend did. He'd never really thought about why something would'nt be his favorite.

"Hm... I just like liver better." He said as he stuffed his mouth with that tender pork again. He then spoke with his mouth full like Naruto did, "And ramen isn't nutritious, but neither is liver I suppose."

He lifted his bowl to his lips and sipped carefully at the hot liquid. Naruto just blinked mindlessly, 'How is Gaara like this? He's so clam, cleared minded. It's like where opposites'

"So Gaara, being Kazekage you must have a lot of money, right? Right so I think I'll just get some more ramen," Naruto started "Hey! Can I have five more bowls of miso ramen and some eh uhh do you have liver ramen"  
"Hmm." Gaara mearly sighed to himself.

The old man behind the high counter shook his head no and told Naruto that liver wasn't exactly popular, so he didn't carry it. Gaara was kind of thankful, because liver and ramen didn't mix. Just like Gaara and Naruto.

Lately, there had been spectulation as to why the kazekage visited Konoha so frequently. He was always with Naruto, and however few times he did speak to anyone, it was generally based around Naruto.  
His own brother, Kankuro, now had it in his head that his little Gaara was gay. Which was weird because everyone that knew him actually considered him asexual.  
Yeah, that seemed more like Gaara. Neither sex suited him.  
Perhaps his connection with the blonde was on a deeper level than an intrest in what Temari called _"the smex"_.

"The pay is alright." He mumbled as he fiddled with the tiny remaining noodles in his bowl. "I'm full. You eat to your heart's content.", Of course the fox boy was more than happy to oblige by gulping down a whole bowl.  
Instead of getting up to leave like he usually did, Gaara decided to wait for Naruto. He'd just have to deal with the annoying brunet swooning over him from behind the counter.  
'Ugh, she's annoying...' He thought as the girl blushed and served the man sitting two seats from Naruto.

"Naruto..." He started. "Do you want to come to Suna with me?" He had to leave in the morning, and he just didn't want to leave his friend behind. Naruto was his... heh, maybe Gaara was getting a crush.  
'I hate that word... crush...' He'd just let things happen when they happened. If Naruto was gay, then he would've made advances. And even if he were, he would most likely want to be Sasuke's lover.  
'Damn that Sasuke...'

Gaara found himself questioning why he was thinking about such a thing as the possibility of an intimate relationship with Naruto.

He shuddered.

"hm, Gawara whwy would Iw go to Sunwa?" Naruto said with noodles hanging out of his mouth. He slurped up the rest and started again, "Gaara why would I go to Suna? You'd be busy all the time...and would ignore me" Naruto mumbled the last part with a bright blush on his tan checks.  
Naruto new Gaara would be leaving tomorrow,but why would he ask him to come along? I just wasn't Gaara like, but he would not give up the offer that fast.

When they were twelve was when he first noticed he was gay, he had Sasuke to thank for that. Back then it was a secret he didn't need another reason for people to hate him, but after his fight with Shakaku he became more opened mined and developed a 'crush' on Gaara that has bloomed over the years. He had always wanted Gaara to be gay, but it didn't seem possibly especially with him of all people. No it was just a wish and like Sakura says "Don't worry Naruto you look better with Sasuke anyways". But thats not it he want Gaara, Gaara to be his Gaara.  
Gaara thought about Naruto's logic in the whole ignoring thing, and found all kinds of loopholes in how he could put aside time for his best friend.  
Then it hit him. There was lots of time for Naruto. Maybe the fox boy just told him no because he wasn't interested in Gaara.  
Was Naruto humoring him all this time?

"Yeah, I guess I would be busy." He was mentally throwing in a dirty white towel into a boxing ring. He didn't want to give up on his clinging to Naruto's company, but if the leaf ninja didn't enjoy his company, Gaara wouldn't protest.  
That was just like him. Always letting the love come to him instead of seeking it out.

Gaara gently placed his chop sticks together on top of his bowl, pulled out a generous amount of money, and set it on the counter for the girl.  
"There's plenty there... you can have another bowl if you like, Naruto"  
Well, that was weird. Gaara never said anyone's name after he spoke. It was a general assumption that whenever Gaara spoke, the person in question knew it was him or her that he was speaking to.  
It meant he acknowledged Naruto's exsistence. That he cherished it.

This was a giant step for Gaara.

He stood, and brushed the crumbs from his bread roll off his pants. Messy eater he was.  
"I've got to go pack." He said bluntly. "I'll uh... see you later..." His heart twitched in discomfort as he turned to walk back to his complimentary hotel room.

Tsunade was generous when it came to kage visits. She liked to show them how she could throw money around. So, Gaara was living in luxury ever time he paid a visit.  
Spacious rooms, indoor hot tub, room service, the whole sha-bang.  
He didn't care for the size of the room though. He much rather prefer small rooms with little space for anything.  
Maybe that was because Gaara didn't have many material possessions, and liked how it seemed he had a lot when he lived in his cozy one bedroom apartment.  
Temari alway nagged at him that he was Kazekage, and he should have more living space or his growth would be stunted.  
A little too late for that. He was already the shortest kage to ever live, and he sort of liked it.  
But that's all just stuff to say about him that everyone knows.

Gaara sorta hoped Naruto would follow him like a puppy like he usually did.  
Past the suspicious looks from the clerk manager. Up the stairs. And to his door where the red head said goodbye.  
He always wanted the blonde to stay a little longer. To ask if he could have something to drink, or maybe just for the company.  
But now... now he felt he wanted something more.


	2. Can I go?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if you think/though l did your a ramen obsessed moron.**_

**A/N: This is the second chapter. I hope you like it? Fuck it I don't care, just read.**

* * *

Naruto continued to slurp at the bowl of ramen sitting in front of him as he watched Gaara leave. 'That could have gone better', thought Naruto. 'Should I have told him that I really do want to go'  
Naruto sighed and finished up his bowl of ramen. 'Now I'm not in the mood for any ramen, I'm too worried about Gaara.' Naruto got up and headed outside to wander aimlessly through the streets of Konoha.

Half an hour later, Naruto found himself in front of Gaara's hotel. 'Well, no question where my head's stuck.' Naruto sat down outside and dickered on whether he should go up or not. Eventually, he decided to walk up the side of the hotel and peek in on Gaara to see how he was.  
Gaara had a worried look on his face, which made Naruto even more worried. Naruto sat down on the wall of the hotel, and tried to decide what to do.

As Gaara settled infor the night, he performed his normal routine.  
Wash his face, brush his teeth, change his clothes, lay down, and pray he could sleep tonight.  
It seemed like there wouldn't be any "z"s for Gaara tonight. There was too much on his mind.  
Especially the fact that Naruto's chakra was so undeniably detectable from outside his window.  
It was slightly cracked, letting cool night air inside.  
Gaara smiled to himself. Naruto came after all.  
The kazekage slipped his old dirty shirt off, and sat on the edge of his bed.  
He then called out to the empty space in his room.

"You know you can come inside and stop spying on me. There's nothing secret in here that I would rather you not know."

Really, Naruto hadn't thought about it, but if any other shinobi was hanging around outside Gaara's window, it would be taken as spying, and war could be a possible option.  
Nothing was more important than a kage's pride, and privacy.  
Naruto was quite stunned at Gaara's appearance, it wasn't in one of his four options.

a)Sneak in and most likely get killed

b)Run away and be found tomorrow

c)Go in and ask Gaara if he can go

d)Do all and be killed

Well a and d where out he didn't want to die, b was useless Gaara would of been the one to find him. So c was his answer, but it looks like Gaara was a step ahed of him.

Naruto stepped in Gaaras' room "Eh, umm..Gaara Idon'tknowifyourbusyornotbutIreallywanttogoifIcanbutifyourbusyIshouldn'thaveaskedI'msorryI'msorryIshoul"  
Naruto fell on Gaaras' hotel room floor, he was knocked out from lack of oxygen.  
Upon seeing Naruto drop to the floor like a rag doll, Gaara raised one brow, then rolled his eyes.

"Such drama... that's just like you Naruto. Always over reacting." He mumbled. He wasn't angry. Just amused.  
The shirtless kazekage got to his feet, stepped over Naruto's limp body, and closed his window.  
He dropped the blinds to the window sill, and knelt down to his friend's side.

"C'mon Naruto. You'll hurt if you lay down on the floor like that." He leaned close, picked up one arm, and heaved him up onto his shoulder like a wounded soldier.  
Gaara showed no mercy when it came to touching. He didn't mean to do it on purpose, he didn't know his own strength.  
His lack of physical contact was to blame.  
He flopped Naruto down on the bed, and hefted his legs up onto a fluffy pillow.

"Naruto..." He poked at his shoulder a little too hard. Naruto came to, and rubbed his upper arm.  
"Ooowww..." He whined.  
"Naruto, why did you follow me here?" Gaara asked him bluntly.

Naruto blushed at the bluntness of the question, "Why?" Naruto asked not wanting to answer the red heads question

"Naruto"  
"Ehh, umm...err..maybe..I..I could go to Su..Suna with y..you" Narutos' face was just as bad as Hinata's when they were kids, almost as bright as Gaara's hair.

Gaara looked at Naruto's face steadily become red.

"Are you getting sick? You're all red..."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Naruto's.  
The blonde gasped. They were so close now, Gaara could feel Naruto's breath on his lips.

"You're burning up..." He said quietly. "Naruto... What's wrong?""Y..yah Gaar..ra I'm fi..ine," Naruto started to get dizzy, he felt like the room was spinning and there were 6 Gaara's.  
"He..ey Gaa...ara is tha..at a ye..es or a no?" Naruto was trying to stay awake with all his power, but his body was going to give soon.  
The red head smiled. "We'll pick up your things before I leave." He brushed his fingers along the line of Naruto's jaw.  
"You have to sleep now... but not in those clothes." He pulled away from his face.

Gaara's finger nimbly made their way to the zipper on his black and orange jacket. Without a second thought, he unzipped Naruto, revealing his bare chest.

"Th..hank yo..ou" The blond boy drifted off to sleep with only one thing in mind, the boy he'd come to love "Gaara" Gaara sighed heavily. "Naruto... I can't take this off if you're asleep." He whispered.  
No good though. Naruto was fast asleep.

Too much ramen can make you sleepy he guessed.


End file.
